My Next Life
is the twelfth episode of the twelfth season and the 257th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A patient from Meredith's very first surgery as an Intern is readmitted to Grey Sloan Memorial with a new aneurysm, and Amelia takes her case. Meanwhile, Maggie suspects that Richard knows about her relationship with Andrew, and Arizona debates dating again. Full Summary Meredith is carrying files. She picks up a tablet at the nurses station and walks off. In the trailer, Owen and Amelia kiss and pant after sex. Alex is looking for his keys. Jo helps him look and finds his engagement ring in a drawer. He finds his keys and leaves for work. Meredith enters the anatomy class where her residents are waiting for her. She enters and it's a little chaotic, resembling a class in school when the teacher arrives. Meredith draws their attention and reminds them the room is full of dead people. Something happened to them, and they left their bodies here for them to learn from, to become better. They should respect that. Nathan tries to shock a patient back to life, but he has to call time of death. He leaves the trauma room and asks April to call the "plumber". Meredith overhears the term and is horrified. April explains it comes from the Army. Meredith says Owen's right; she hates that guy. Jackson comes over and asks April for a minute. He got their last joined cellphone bill and he's sure they still charge her card, so he wants to write her a check. She says it's fine, this one's on her. Arizona overheard the conversatoin and tells April she has to tell Jackson. April thinks the baby won't change how he feels about the marriage. April says she's happy for the first time in a year again, and when she tells him, it's gonna get all complicated again. She'll tell him when she's ready. Amelia enters the attending's lounge wearing only one boot. Maggie notices this and thinks Amelia's been drinking, but Amelia explains she had sex with Owen in his trailer, and it's dark there and she was very late because of the great sex, so she had to leave without her boot. Maggie hasn't had sex in days because she and DeLuca almost got caught by Webber, so they had to cool it at the hospital. Also, as an intern, Andrew's always busy. Andrew wonders why him. Ben doesn't know, but Richard wanted him today. Every year, Webber singles out one intern that's his guy. Ben was it, too. Ben says he shouldn't complain as it's an honor. He can listen to and learn from a master. They walk up to Richard, who says Andrew looks tired. Richard has a consult with Robbins, so Andrew has to do rounds on his post-ops, file intern applications, check a drain, and perform a rectal exam. He also has to pick up Richard's dry cleaning. Amelia cheerfully enters the images viewing room. Stephanie is not so cheerful. Amelia asks about this and Stephanie says it's been a lot of aneurysms lately. She wants a glioma once in a while. Amelia says that the next aneurysm will be hers to clip. Stephanie is over the moon. Arizona and Richard tell their patient to sit tight until they get a scan. Richard asks Arizona about the girl Arizona left the bar with. He asks if they hit it off. Arizona says it was fine. Stephanie is listing symptoms of a 25 year old woman who passed out in gymnastics practice. Stephanie thinks the symptoms point to an aneurysm, but Amelia thinks it may be a tumor. They arrive at Katie's bed. Katie asks who she is, as she asked for Dr. Shepherd. Amelia says that's her, but Katie says Dr. Shepherd is a guy. She was here before years ago. Meredith walks by and recognizes her. It's Katie Bryce, her first patient ever. Meredith remembers that day, while Katie can't believe they still let her be a doctor. While Amelia is examining Katie, she wonders what could be wrong as they already fixed her aneurysm the previous time. Meredith says they don't know what it is yet. Amelia says the symptoms are different from last time. Katie doesn't want to go through it again as they shaved her head. She asks if they screwed it up last time. Stephanie comes back with Katie's file. It's so old that she had to go to the archive room as it hadn't been digitized yet. While Meredith reads through, she asks if Katie's still doing pageants. Katie stopped, but they got her a full ride into UW. Now she coaches gymnastics and two of her girls are Olympic qualifiers. Katie doesn't want Meredith to operate on her as she was kind of a trainwreck last time; she kept getting her lost. Meredith says it was her first day. Outside the room, Meredith tells Bailey that Katie Bryce is back. Bailey doesn't remember. Meredith can't believe Bailey doesn't remember her first surgery, but Bailey explains Meredith wasn't even a person to her yet. Amelia says it feels like a tumor, but it could also be a re-bleed or the clip slipped. Meredith says it's not the latter as she watched Derek place the clip, but Amelia points out clips slip. Meredith keeps interfering with the case. Amelia says she was Derek's patient and now she's Amelia. Bailey now remembers Katie. Amelia promises to update Meredith, who leaves to go discharge a cancer patient. She will be back. Meredith enters the exam room where Daphne is waiting. Daphne has a final on Monday. Penny says she loved physics. Daphne says it would've been easier if she were 20, but Meredith says it's impressive she's starting over. Daphne says she graduates with honors in June if she passes this test. Penny says it all looked good. After 10 months, she's officially cancer free. Daphne hugs her. Meredith reminds her about their deal and asks if she's going to call David now. Daphne needs another month as she'll have her life more in order by then. Meredith then notices redness around her port. Meredith says she has to take a look at that. Jo gets on an elevator with Alex and she brings up the ring in his drawer. She asks what he's gonna do with it. He asks if she wants him to take it back. She says it must have been expensive and it's not doing anyone any good in the drawer. He says he didn't buy it for the drawer. He says she didn't say yes or no. Is this no? Jo says no. He asks no as in no or no as in not no. She says she doesn't know. The elevator arrives and she quickly gets off. Arizona finds Richard and asks about their patient's scans. Richard brings up his wingman project. If they're only getting fine results, he thinks they can do better. Arizona says it was better than fine. She smiles and says he doesn't want to hear about this. Richard wants feedback to improve. Arizona tells him about the woman, who knows her way around the neighborhood. They went everywhere. Richard gets her. Andrew breaks the awkwardness when he comes in to announce that the scans are ready. He lies down on the couch to rest, having finished all of Richard's tasks. They look at the scans and Arizona says Richard was right about the appendicitis. Richard sends Andrew out for another task, but bumps into the couch on the way out. Arizona asks what's wrong. He says he hasn't had time to eat. Arizona tells Richard not to kill the interns. Richard orders Andrew to go eat, quickly. While Katie's in the scanner, Stephanie says 8% of aneurysm patients have a recurrence, so the statistics say it's probably an aneurysm again. Amelia still guesses a tumor. Stephanie reminds her she'd get to clip the next aneurysm. The scan comes up, revealing it's a giant aneurysm. Stephanie says she doesn't want to clip that. Meredith says the port looks infected so it needs to come out. Daphne should've come in sooner. Daphne is so busy with school that she only fights cancer during the weekends. Meredith makes a cut and there's a major bleed. Meredith asks Penny to page cardio. Meredith assures Daphne it's okay. Meredith orders meds and rolls her eyes when Penny tells her Riggs is coming. Nathan arrives and asks Meredith what they got. Nathan wants to go to an OR, but Meredith wants to wait as she's given medicine to help her blood clot, so she'll wait for that to work. That means she'll have to continue to hold pressure. Meredith then remembers Katie Bryce. Nathan offers to take over, but Meredith doesn't want to leave Daphne and tells Nathan he can wait with her. Meredith asks Penny to push her upcoming surgery and to get an update on Katie Bryce. Penny brings up Dr. Grey and Amelia immediately cuts her off, saying Meredith's off the hook as it doesn't have anything to do with the old case. Penny tells Meredith that it's a new frontal lobe aneurysm, the biggest one she's ever seen. Meredith wants to see it. Penny tells Amelia Meredith wants to see the scans. Amelia gets worked up and says Meredith should come down then, because she doesn't have time to give Meredith computer access. Penny quickly takes a picture of the screen with her phone. She shows the picture to Meredith and Nathan. Meredith asks about Amelia's approach, but Penny doesn't know. Meredith instructs her to go find out. Amelia tells Penny to go tell Meredith to come herself if she wants to talk, instead of sending her mole. Amelia will use the approach she deems necessary and if Meredith doesn't trust her, she can come down here and clip the aneurysm herself, and Penny also has to tell her... Penny tells Meredith she doesn't want to do this anymore. Nathan asks Meredith what her problem with Amelia is. Meredith tells him to mind his business and then instructs Penny to go tell Amelia to not screw it up. Penny thinks Amelia already gets that. While Ben is stitching up a teenager's head under Jackson and Alex's supervision, Jackson is thinking about new hobbies. Golf feels too cliché. Alex asks Jackson what he did with his ring. Jackson didn't know what to do so he put in a drawer. Alex can relate. Also, April seems so fine that you'd think she pushed for the divorce. Jackson overthinks golf again. Owen says he never liked golf, while Ben loves it. Alex says Jo doesn't know what she wants. Owen says Amelia doesn't know either. One day, she wants to stop things, while the next, she never wants to stop. Alex says it's all a lot of upkeep. He wonders why she cares what he does with the ring since she didn't want it on her finger. Over lunch, Jo tells Stephanie the ring is just sitting there like a loaded gun. He can just pull it out and point it at her. She doesn't want the ring, right now. Penny sits down with her and says Meredith and Amelia are going to kill each other, and she's going to die in ther crossfire. Stephanie thinks Meredith needs to chill as it's not her case. Penny points out it was her case. Jo asks if she should tell Alex to take the ring back. Stephanie says she already did, or she'd be wearing it. In the line, Callie asks April if she's okay. She felt really bad after the divorce, but April says it was amicable. She feels good. Callie says they got divorced really different from how she did. Andrew and Maggie have eye contact across the room. They signal with their head. Maggie puts down her plate on a table, Andrew returns his to the lunch server but decides to eat the burger, and they rush out to go have sex. They enter the on-call room and start kissing and undressing. He says he's not too exhausted. Andrew's pager goes off. It's Webber. He tells her about all the work and scut he's been doing. Maggie says Richard knows about them. Andrew wonders why Richard would make him his guy. Maggie says maybe because he's her father. She explains Richard is her biological father. Andrew's pager goes off again. Maggie suggests she go and find out if he actually knows. Andrew confesses he told Richard she was a wildcat. Maggie freaks out and asks why he would do that. Maggie and Richard meet in pre-op. She says she's got Cross on her service today and asks about him. He says he's got DeLuca and she pretends she's only worked with him a couple of times. He talks about his qualities. Maggie says he's got great hands. "I beg your pardon?" Richard says. She clarifies she meant in the OR. Arizona pitches in and says he's a great roommate. Maggie feels awkward and leaves. Katie signs the consent forms. Amelia has explained it's a new and very big aneurysm. A minor disturbance could cause it to rupture. Katie wonders why it keeps happening. Katie says the other Dr. Shepherd knew how to fix it. Amelia says the previous one was difficult to diagnose but easy to treat, while treating this one is going to be very risky. Amelia will do her very best, but they have to try. Katie wonders if Amelia is as good as her brother, or better. Richard, Arizona, and Andrew are in the OR. Richard asks Arizona if she's going to see the woman again. Arizona says not, as she was fun but crazy. Tonight she's going to see another one, a ditzy one. Richard asks how many women she's seeing. She says not so many and asks Andrew to back her up. Andrew says he's not keeping count, but Arizona then remembers he couldn't know because he's at his girlfriend's every night. Arizona says this girl's got a crazy sex drive. While Andrew tries to get her to stop talking, Arizona says he took her to their place once and it turned out she's a real screamer. As Arizona mimicks the screaming, resembling a wildcat, Richard says it's been enough. He wants to focus on the appendix. Nathan delivers Daphne's latest lab results and he and Meredith argue over whether or not to take her to the OR. Daphne asks them to dumb it down. They explain she's in sepsis, a severe infection all over that could cause her organs to fail. If she's not bleeding anymore, they're good. If not, they have to operate, but the surgery could make it worse. Daphne realizes she should've come in sooner, but she still does not want to call David. Nathan asks who that is. Daphne says he was her son. She made lots of bad choices, chose other things over him. It's been 6 years since she last saw him and he's got another mother now. Meredith says she's not a mess anymore and tells her to call him. Daphne wants to get her act together before she does. Meredith says she's earned this. She has seen Daphne become a completely different person. David deserves to know her. Daphne still does not want to go back to him with more problems. Meredith wants to wait to see if it's still bleeding, just for a little while longer. Amelia paged Owen to ask about the boot. He got that. Amelia says it was wrong of her to come over, as they shouldn't be starting anything new now. She screws everything up and she doesn't want him to be one of those things. She nuked her relationship with Meredith, got kicked out, and started drinking again. Owen says that was 60 days ago. Amelia says she hit 60 days for the fourth time in her life. She's been doing aneurysms for a while now, and now she can screw up this aneurysm which happens to be in Meredith and Derek's surgical love child. She thinks she's going to kill Katie. Owen thinks she's just thinking that because of the names on the chart. He says she shouldn't think about what Meredith thinks, as she is not a neurosurgeon. Amelia is, and she's got to do it. He tells her to just do it. Daphne says she's hot. Nathan says they need to move now. Meredith wants to check if it's still bleeding, but Nathan says she should call first. Nathan says that David may not forgive her, but she deserves the chance to show him she's tried. She's atoned. Meredith agrees. Daphne caves and calls him. "It's mom," she says when he answers the phone. Katie is about to be taken to the OR. She asks Amelia not to kill her. Daphne finishes the call. David has agreed to come see her. He sounded grown up. The monitor starts beeping and Meredith asks to hang blood. Daphne is scared, but Meredith has to look. It's still bleeding. Meredith hops onto the bed to keep holding the pressure while they move Daphne to the OR, leaving a trail of blood. In the elevator, Daphne asks if David is really coming. Meredith tells her he's on his way and tells Daphne to stay with her. On their way to the OR, they come across Katie, who locks eyes with Meredith before being wheeled to the OR. Meredith remembers the time she and Derek operated on Katie. Amelia and Stephanie are scrubbing in. Amelia leaves the scrub room after the surgery and sighs in relief. Meredith leaves a scrub room at the other end of the hall. Amelia smiles at her, but Daphne's body is then wheeled out of the OR. Amelia's smile fades as a depressed Meredith and Nathan follow Daphne's body. Penny informs Nathan and Meredith that she informed the morgue. She walks off, after which Meredith brings up that Nathan called the morgue the "plumber". Nathan says it's a habit. It's different in the war zone. It's people for who it's part of the job to get hurt and die, and you never have to call the family. Someone else does that. It makes you tough. He's trying to break that habit. Meredith asks what made him come here, what happened with Owen's sister. Nathan figured Owen would've told her, but Meredith only heard Nathan put her on a helicopter and it crashed. Nathan says he and Megan needed to transport a patient from the field, but there was only room for the chopper for one of them. It was going to be an ugly ride through an unprotected airspace, and Meg said it was her patient. He told her no, but after a fight, he let her go because it was her patient. He would've done the same thing had it been his. He couldn't tell her no. The helicopter never got there. No one knows what happened, it just disappeared without a trace. Meredith concludes Owen thinks he should have been on the helicopter. Nathan dodges and says he doesn't ask her about her dead husband. Arizona is all dressed up. Maggie compliments her. Richard comes in. He's done for the night. Maggie is happy to hear that and rushes out of the lounge. Richard wishes Arizona fun, but says she's outstanding surgeon and an extraordinary woman. Arizona says she's lesbianic, so she's not interested in him. Richard says she deserves a quality person and he worries that if she squanders her heart with all these women. Arizona interrupts him, as her wingman can't also be his dad. She's too young and fun to spend the rest of her life alone. He made her remember what it was like to be open and confident and a little slutty. He helped her fly. So, he did a good job. She thanks him. She's gotta fly now. In the ER, Jo tells Alex to keep it in the drawer. She doesn't want it, but she doesn't want it gone either. Jackson comes over and gives April a check. He doesn't want to leave anything undone. Jackson walks off and Alex looks at her. He asks if she needs anything. April doesn't know what to say. Alex says she can let him know if she needs anything. April asks if Arizona told him. He says he figured it out as he works in peds. She's happy all the them and kinda sweaty. She says she's at nine weeks, and Jackson doesn't know. Alex tells her to tell Jackson before he figures it out, too. Maggie sees Andrew working on uploading case files. Richard comes over and Maggie says that work will keep Andrew busy until dawn, at least. Richard says he's a hard worker. Maggie says he really cares. He's truly a good guy. She likes him. Richard supposes he could cut him some slack. Maggie appreciates it and says she likes that Richard is looking out for her. Richard can't help but say it would be nice to have those charts uploaded. Maggie asks if he wants to go get some dinner. He accepts the invitation. Meredith enters Katie's room while Stephanie is checking up on her. Katie mumbles something about missing a pageant. Meredith thinks it's a defecit, but Stephanie says she's just a little loopy from the meds. Katie asks if they fixed her. Meredith says Amelia and Stephanie did. Katie admits she was a bitch to Meredith last time. Meredith says that was a long time ago, as she's all grown up now. Katie says Meredith is, too. Meredith says she doesn't get lost here anymore. As Amelia appears in the doorway, Meredith says Amelia is really good. Katie asks what happened to the other Dr. Shepherd. Meredith says that's a long story and tells her to take care of herself before walking off. Amelia is looking at Katie's old scan, which has "Shepherd, D." on it as Katie's physician. Amelia puts the new scan into the file, which has "Shepherd, A." listed as physician. She smiles and closes the file. Owen enters the room and congratulats her. He's holding the boot. He says he won't accept that they're starting something new. If it were new, he wouldn't have her boot. If she wants to start over and start fresh, then they can do that. Just like new. Amelia sticks out her foot and he puts the boot on it. She leans in to kiss him, but he says he barely knows her and tells her to at least ask him out on a date first. While Meredith's voice over talks about getting second chances and starting over, Nathan is preparing David. He hasn't seen his mother in six years, but David is sure he's ready for this. Meredith is waiting next to Daphne's body and greets him. She uncovers Daphne's face and David takes her hand. The voice over says it's never too late to change. In her anatomy class, Meredith says the people whose bodies they use don't have the chance to start over. They left it to them to learn from them. They should say thank you for that and not screw it up. Cast 12x12MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 12x12AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 12x12MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 12x12RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 12x12CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 12x12OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 12x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 12x12AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 12x12JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 12x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 12x12JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 12x12StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 12x12MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 12x12BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 12x12NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 12x12AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 12x12PenelopeBlake.png|Penelope Blake 12x12Daphne.png|Daphne 12x12KatieBryce.png|Katie Bryce 12x12David.png|David 12x12TeenageBoy.png|Teenage Boy 12x12LunchServer.png|Lunch Server Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Samantha Sloyan as Dr. Penelope Blake *Meredith Salenger as Daphne *Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce Co-Starring *Barrett Carnahan as David *Kegn Matungulu as Teenage Boy *Devere Rogers as Lunch Server Medical Notes ER Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Attempted resuscitation Nathan attempted and failed to resuscitate a patient in the ER. Richard's Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Various *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Richard sent Andrew to check on his post-op patients. 3316 needed her drain checked. 1242 needed a rectal exam. Richard and Arizona's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Appendicitis *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Appendectomy A pregnant woman came into the ER with abdominal pain. Arizona said that her baby was fine, so it was likely appendicitis. They did scans to confirm and then performed an appendectomy. Katie Bryce *'Diagnosis:' **Aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Aneurysm clip Katie, 25, came into the hospital with transient numbness and headaches. She'd had a previous aneurysm that hemorrhaged. Her symptoms were different, so they believed it could be something different, possibly a tumor. Her MRI showed a new aneurysm, much larger than the first. Amelia operated and was able to repair the aneurysm. Katie woke up after her surgery with no neuro deficits. Daphne *'Diagnosis:' **Infection **Septicemia **Pseudomonas *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **FFP **Surgery Daphne was set to be discharged cancer-free after 10 months of treatment. She'd had mets removed from her liver. Meredith saw that her chemo port site was red, so she examined her. It was infected, so Meredith removed it, which caused serious bleeding. Meredith applied pressure to the area and paged cardio. While waiting, they gave Daphne clotting factors and cross-matched her for a transfusion. Nathan arrived and wanted to take Daphne to surgery, but Meredith said she'd just keep holding pressure and wait for Daphne to start clotting. Her labs showed septicemia, so Nathan again asked to take her into surgery. Meredith said that if she took away her hands and Daphne wasn't bleeding, it would be okay, but if she was bleeding, they'd have to rush her to the OR. When Daphne started to get hot, they prepared to move her to the OR. Meredith removed the packing and there was bleeding, so Daphne was rushed to the OR. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to save her. Teenage Boy *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Ben stitched up the head of a teenage boy under Jackson and Alex's supervision. Maggie's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Mitral valve defect *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Isaac Cross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Maggie said she was operating on the mitral valve of a patient. Music "What Are You Waiting For" - Apollo LTD "They" - Jem "Apologize" - Charles Perry "Into the Fire" - Thirteen Senses "Back Together" - Jill Scott Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Merle Haggard. *This episode scored 7.67 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on November 19, 2015. *James Pickens, Jr. makes his 250th appearance as Richard Webber on Grey's Anatomy. *This episode features patient Katie Bryce, who made her first appearance in the pilot, where she was Meredith's first patient ever. This made her the character with the biggest gap between two appearances, whose record was later broken by Olive Warner. *The song "Into The Fire" by Thirteen Senses was also featured in the pilot, while Derek operated on Katie Bryce, as was "They" by Jem, when she gets lost in the hospital with Meredith. *April is nine weeks pregnant during this episode. *'Goof:' Ben Warren says that he and Richard Webber were called "The Big Dogs" while they were actually called "The Old Dogs." Gallery Episode Stills 12x12-1.jpg 12x12-2.jpg 12x12-3.jpg 12x12-4.jpg 12x12-5.jpg 12x12-6.jpg 12x12-7.jpg 12x12-8.jpg 12x12-9.jpg 12x12-10.jpg 12x12-11.jpg 12x12-12.jpg 12x12-13.jpg 12x12-14.jpg 12x12-15.jpg 12x12-16.jpg 12x12-17.jpg 12x12-18.jpg 12x12-19.jpg 12x12-20.jpg 12x12-21.jpg 12x12-22.jpg 12x12-23.jpg 12x12-24.jpg 12x12-25.jpg 12x12-26.jpg 12x12-27.jpg 12x12-28.jpg 12x12-29.jpg 12x12-30.jpg 12x12-31.jpg 12x12-32.jpg 12x12-33.jpg 12x12-34.jpg 12x12-35.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x12BTS1.jpg 12x12BTS2.jpg 12x12BTS3.jpg 12x12BTS4.jpg 12x12BTS5.jpg 12x12BTS6.jpg 12x12BTS7.jpg 12x12BTS8.jpg 12x12BTS9.jpg 12x12BTS10.jpg 12x12BTS11.jpg Quotes :Katie: (to Amelia) Are you as good as your brother? Are you better than him? ---- :Katie: No offense, but are you going to be operating on me? :Amelia: Dr. Grey is not a neurosurgeon. :Katie: Good, I mean, she was kind of a train wreck. She kept getting me lost. :Meredith: It was my first day. ---- :Meredith: Hey, Katie Bryce is back. :Bailey: Katie who? :Meredith: Katie Bryce. Day one of my internship, mystery seizures. Cristina and I solved it, Derek operated. It was my first surgery, Bailey. How do you not remember this? :Bailey: You were an intern, Grey. You weren't even a person to me yet... (she looks Katie) Oh, Katie Bryce! When Derek had all the interns chasing their tail for the answer... :Meredith: Yes! :Bailey: ...and he was chasing your tail? :Meredith: Yes... ---- :Daphne: I have a history paper due on Wednesday. I'm supposed to blow that off? Plus two jobs. I only fight cancer on the weekends. ---- :Stephanie: (about Katie's records) Found it. It's so old, it's not even in the computer. Webber had to show me the archive room. ---- :Arizona: She knows her way around the neighborhood. :Richard: Oh, where'd you go? :Arizona: Everywhere, if you know what I'm saying. The hills, the low country and all around downtown... ---- :Callie: (to April) You got divorced really different from how I did. ---- :Maggie: (about Andrew) He's got great hands. :Richard: I beg your pardon? :Maggie: In the OR, 'cause he was an EMT. I heard. I think. I guess. ---- :Arizona: (unknowingly, about Maggie) I thought he was killing her in there. She's a screamer. ---- :Amelia: Today, I get this woman with a live grenade in her head who happens to be Derek and Meredith's surgical love child, and I get to screw this up now too. I think I'm going to kill this girl. :Owen: You want to know what I think? I think that if there were any other surgeon's name on this old chart, you wouldn't be thinking twice about this. :Amelia: Meredith doesn't think I can do it. :Owen: Who cares what she thinks? Meredith is not a neurosurgeon, and she certainly isn't you. Why are you giving a second to what she thinks? You're the one who has to do it, Amelia. So just do it. ---- :Arizona: (to Richard) Whoa, whoa. The thing about being my wingman is you can't also be my dad. ---- :Daphne: (about David) It's been too long. He'll never forgive me. :Nathan: Well, he might not, but you deserve the chance. You made a bad choice, but you turned it around. You've atoned. You've tried. You know that, so you have to forgive yourself. Now you deserve a chance to show him you've tried. ---- :Arizona: Richard, I owe you. I'm too young and too fun to spend the rest of my life alone, and I was too scared to try. But you helped me remember what it was like when I was open and confident and fun and a little slutty. You helped me be slutty again. :Richard: Well, I'm not sure I'd phrase it like that. :Arizona: You helped me fly. So... good job! Thank you. ---- :Alex: If you need anything, let me know. :April: Did Arizona tell you... :Alex: I work in peds. I figured it out. You're, like, all happy, all the time, kind of sweaty. How far along are you? ---- :Owen: (after Amelia goes to kiss him when they agree to start new) What are you doing? I barely know you! At least ask me out on a date first. See Also fr:Une nouvelle chance de:Mein nächstes Leben Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes